I Am The Person That Love You So Much
by narniaismylife
Summary: Fan fiction pertamaku. Emang sih jeleknya minta ampun, tapi nggak ada salahnya baca kan? RnR are required! All of these characters are belonging to Mr. Lewis.


**All of these characters is belonging to Mr. Lewis!**

**Enjoy!**

A love story between King Tirian and Jill Pole

Kejadian ini terjadi saat Narnia telah menjadi tanah abadi, dan ketujuh teman Narnia telah terbebas dari tanah bayang-bayang. Semenjak itu, tak ada seorang pun yang bertambah tua.

Jill bangun dari kasur empuknya dan menatap langit di Narnia. Belum ada matahari! _Aku harus menyaksikan fajar pagi ini. Tidak biasanya aku bisa bangun pagi_, gumam Jill sambil mencuci mukanya, lalu berlari ke tangga yang langsung menuju ke puncak Cair Paravel.

Langkah Jill terhenti begitu melihat Tirian juga ada disana. Merasakan pagi di Narnia merupakan suatu keajaiban bagi Jill, karena dia sulit untuk bangun pagi. Apalagi menyaksikan fajar yang muncul malu-malu di ufuk Timur Narnia. Selain itu, Raja Narnia yang terakhir-Tirian, juga sering berada di puncak istana untuk melihat fajar. Tirian juga salah satu pria yang paling diidam-idamkan seluruh wanita di tanah Narnia. Bahkan, Jill dengar Tirian juga disukai oleh beberapa putri di luar Narnia, seperti Calormen, Telmarine, Ettinsmoor, Archenland, bahkan hingga Lone Islands. Tapi, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang serius dengan Tirian karena mereka sudah dijodohkan dengan pangeran lain, jadi mereka hanya sekedar menyukai Tirian. Jill jadi ragu untuk berdiri di samping Tirian. Tirian begitu tinggi, berambut coklat sempurna, kulit yang putih alih-alih hitam karena sering berlatih di lapangan, juga tegap. Berbeda dengan Jill yang pirang alih-alih kecoklatan, kulit putih pucat karena terlalu sering berdiam diri di istana, badan yang juga tegap namun tak setegap Aravis.

"Selamat pagi, Lady Jill," sapa Tirian, menyadari kehadiran Jill. "Panggil aku Jill. Aku tidak akan pernah tua untuk panggilan seperti itu," jawab Jill, kemudian menyadari bahwa dia sangat tidak sopan. "Ups, maaf Sire. Kurasa aku harus menghadiri kelas tata krama besok pagi," ucap Jill, berusaha menyingkir. Namun, Tirian menahannya. "Mengutip ucapanmu, aku tak akan pernah tua untuk panggilan Sir. Kuingat umur kita hanya berbeda 4 tahun. Panggil aku Tirian," ucap Tirian sambil memegangi lengan Jill, lalu menatap mata Jill tepat di bola matanya. "Maaf, Tirian. Bisa lepaskan aku? Aku tak mau High King Peter melihat ini," pinta Jill. Tirian mengangguk malu, meminta maaf lalu melepas lengan Jill. Jill duduk di balkon bata yang memang dibentuk rendah, lalu memindahkan kaki mungil yang tadinya memijak lantai bata, menjadi menggantung dibalik balkon itu. "Kau bisa jatuh," ucap Tirian khawatir. "Kau yang terlalu sibuk dengan latihan-latihan itu. Aku selalu duduk dengan posisi seperti ini. Bahkan kadang melakukan ini," ucap Jill sambil berdiri di balkon itu, lalu melompat ke undakan yang lebih tinggi, turun ke undakan yang lebih rendah dengan lincah. Tirian yang benar-benar khawatir, langsung menggenggam tangan Jill, dan menurunkannya dari sana. "Kumohon, jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi. Kau seorang putri kerajaan, tak pantas melakukannya. Selain itu, aku mengkhawatirkan keselamatanmu," omel Tirian. "Aku bukan seperti Lucy atau Aravis. Aku seperti Corin, pangeran yang tak akan pernah jadi raja. Sepertiku, aku putri yang tak akan pernah jadi ratu," ucap Jill, melepaskan tangan Tirian dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak mengkhawatirkan jabatanmu. Selain itu, keempat keluarga Pevensie, Aravis dan Cor, Corin, King Caspian dan Liliandil, Lady Polly dan Sir Digory, Rilian dan Eustace, akan bersedih jika kau kenapa-napa," ucap Tirian. Kemudian, Tirian berbalik, berniat kembali ke bawah untuk sarapan dan berlatih pedang. "Kau tak mengkhawatirkanku? Jika andai fisikku terluka, apa mungkin kau hanya berdiri menyaksikanku terbaring dan menertawai kecerobohanku? Karena selama ini, aku tak pernah berhati-hati dalam melakukan sesuatu, dan kulihat kau membencinya. Ya, mungkin kau akan senang jika aku terluka," ucap Jill, merasa agak tersakiti. Langkah Tirian terhenti, lalu kembali dan menepuk pundak Jill. Jill berbalik untuk menghadap Tirian. Tergenang segaris air di matanya. "Jill, kumohon jangan berpikir seperti itu. Jika mereka semua mengobati dan menjagamu di saat siang, maka saat mereka tidur, termasuk kau, aku yang akan menjagamu saat malam tanpa kau sadari. Aku yang akan memberimu air jika kau haus. Aku yang akan mengobati lukamu-walau aku tak mengerti caranya-jika kau berdarah lagi. Aku siap melakukan apapun untukmu," ucap Tirian sembari mengusap kepala Jill. Jill menunduk dalam, menelan air matanya kembali lalu memalingkan mukanya ke kiri, semacam tanda bahwa dia tak percaya.

"Kau tak percaya padaku?" tanya Tirian. Jill menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Baiklah, aku akan memberimu satu bukti kecil, sekarang juga. Tapi ingatlah satu hal, Jill. Kau yang memintaku," ucap Tirian. Jill mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap wajah Tirian yang tercetak begitu jelas dalam mimpinya, dalam benaknya, juga dalam ingatannya. Setelah Tirian selesai menengok ke kanan dan kirinya, dengan cepat-bahkan Jill ragu bahwa Tirian melakukannya-Jill menerima sebuah kekapan erat dua buah tangan yang kokoh dan hangat, juga sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir mungilnya, dan Tirian benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya. "_I am the person that love you so much. More than you know_," ucap Tirian, tanpa menoleh pada Jill.

"Apa harus dengan cara itu?!" teriak Jill. Jill tahu Tirian akan mendengarnya, tapi dia merasa harus mengatakan itu. Jill kembali duduk di balkon tadi, lalu merenung. Mengapa Tirian mengecupnya? Mengapa Tirian mau melakukan itu padanya?

Perlahan, Jill menyadari. Tirian melakukan itu karena sebuah cinta. Tirian tak akan melakukan itu pada Lucy, Aravis, Susan, Liliandil, atau siapapun karena Tirian bilang dia hanya menyayangi mereka. Jill pun sadar, Tirian juga mencintai dirinya, walau tak seperti Jill mencintainya. "Lucy! Aravis! Queen Susan! Ada sesuatu yang harus kuceritakan pada kalian," seru Jill pada ketiganya, saat Jill turun dari puncak dan menjumpai mereka di kamar Susan. Masih tercetak jelas kejadian tadi pagi. Mustahil Jill dapat melupakan itu.


End file.
